Genius Bro
Genius Bro is, as his name implies, a genius. He's known to have an IQ of 195 according to the most recent analysis of S.C.H.O.O.L . and able to create clever backronyms for words like "school" or "class" on the fly, as he's demonstrated in one of the two comic's he's starred in. Genius Bro is also thought to be involved with a secret organization known only as S.C.H.O.O.L. Early life When Genius bro was born, He knew nothing. His classmates used to harass him for not being that smart in first grade. But since 2016, His life has changed. His IQ is now 195 and it increases by 5 every time he sits down on Saturday nights to watch this one show. It is called Rick and Morty. Most copies had been destroyed during Hitler's reign, But Genius bro still had access to one of the few last remaining copies. Because of that, he got all the girls and people were always comparing him to Albert Einstein, some even said that he was the cure for cancer. When the government found out that he watched Rick and Morty, they showed up to his residence and took him to a secret facility to take an exam. The exam was about explaining all the jokes in Rick and Morty and he had to answer each question in all currently spoken languages. Since he watched Rick and Morty, He didn't have any problems and he completed it in 30 minutes. The next day, he got to see the results and he passed the exam with a score of 100%. They gave him the title "Smartest Man in Existence". Relationship with the S.C.H.O.O.L. Organization At the age of six, Genius Bro dropped out of second grade. He was way too intelligent for this school, he decided, shortly after beating his honors class math teacher at advanced calculus. He was able to do differential and integral calculus both in his mind. He proved that P=NP and solved similar problems modern ciphers were based on and caused the RESIGNATION of modern encryption in the Cyber which led to the creation of troll physics driven, Anarchic.... basically the cyber as we know it today. He was indicted on false cringe charges and placed under house arrest. He managed to leave home a few days later, taking care not to leave a single trace of his departure. His mysterious disappearance created an outrage in the Indian Intelligence Service, as they had been keeping an eye on him since he was born. Several helicopter squads were sent out to locate the boy. None of them were heard from again. A month or so after Genius Bro left home, he recieved a friend request on Facebook from an account simply named "SCHOOL". He accepted the friend request, and immediately got two messages: "HELO IS THIS THE GENIUS BRO" and "COME TO REDACTED NOW". The messages actually included the REDACTED. The boy was smart enough to decipher the location within seconds. And when he arrived there, he was met by two men. He couldn't make out what they looked like, for they hid in the shadows. He asked what their name was. The question was met by a short answer: "Abdul". The men were the head of the S.C.H.O.O.L. Organization, and after joining forces with the prodigy, they could finally wreak havoc upon Cybernetic India. The notorious trio traveled the nation, and left a trail of blood, tears and resigned teachers everywhere they went. The S.C.H.O.O.L Organization is the most wanted criminal organization to this day. and Genius Bro delving into classified details regarding S.C.H.O.O.L. (May 2017)]] Category:Bros